Good Luck?
by Boppolop.hime
Summary: Semi-SI/OC: "Good Luck doesn't exist." That is what she thinks. Uzumaki Chizuru, the sister to Uzumaki Nagato, is going to take it slow... Or not. Watch as the newest Uzumaki lives her second life as a kunoichi! (Rating may change) Gore, violence. Irregular updates. Cover image credits to Rinmaru.
1. Prolouge: A Wreck

Winter. Not spring, nor autumn, and certainly not summer. Winter. It was the only thing that reminded me of _home._ Home, where my heart, my love, my life, _was._ _No, stop. Stop thinking about it._ Thinking of _home_ hurt. It made my breathing labored and my heart constrict. _Home is no longer home._ But winter made me think of home. Winter reminded me of what I was forced to leave behind.

Winter was when I was born, twenty-two years into the past, and when my brothers and sisters were born, as well. I was one of six children, three pairs of two. My fraternal twin was a brother, I was the younger sister. The next set of twins were boys, identical. The set after was a pair of girls, brats, identical. My twin and I did look very much alike, though he would often deny our similar looks, thinking the others were making him seem feminine.

He wasn't feminine, but the amount of denial he used only made him seem odd. I had found it quite amusing throughout childhood. However, upon reaching the age of fifteen, our childhood was essentially over. We went through the Coming-of-Age Ceremony and were given our roles in the household. My slightly older brother would be the heir, he would become a leader for our large family―or clan―and my fate was decided. I would be sent away, engaged to a man I didn't know and forced to bear children with a man I didn't love. My young sisters would be given the same fate, my brothers would continue to take over what they specialized in.

Women were not necessarily _mistreated,_ but we were under men. Our clan would always be this way. We would always be below the males of the world. _Obey, submit, obey._ Such was the life of a woman in this clan.

The day I was finally sent off was the first day of snow that winter, the sixteenth year of life. I would likely never see my beloved family again, but it was the only way the clan could continue the thrive.

But, I couldn't help but wonder why _I_ had to go. _Why me?_ Really, I felt as though I'd just been complaining, sulking over the fact that I couldn't spend more time with my family. Truthfully, there was only one option to get out of it, an option that I didn't wish to consider though I had a feeling that I would go through with it anyways.

 _Winter_ , I couldn't help but think, _is a beautiful season, but so heartbreakingly cold._ Winter had once been my favorite season. It was the season my siblings and I all had been born in. Every one of us was a child of the winter. A sigh escaped my cold lips, puffs of pure white floated from the warm breath. It was cold, _so cold_ , but I mostly enjoyed the chill. My brother had often told me I was insane. The boy was born in the winter, but he loved the summer so much more.

Maybe I _was_ insane, but I didn't mind much. It definitely would be much better if I knew there was something wrong with me.

It only took a day, but my new husband was quite an abusive man. I had immediately hoped my dear sisters would never have to marry a man like the one chosen for me.

He was a man not worth living for. I was thoroughly _touched_ and apathetically _played with_ until I was announced pregnant with the bastard's child.

It was something I knew would be too painful. Six months into my pregnancy, I _fell_ down a rather long flight of stairs and cracked my skull at the very bottom.

Darkness overcame me, washing over my emotional scars like gauze for a wound. I was engulfed into the cold, and I knew I would bleed out where I lied and be replaced soon enough for an heir.

Death awaited me with open arms, but I supposed I wasn't ready. I was regretful. I wanted to see my beloved siblings again. I _had_ committed suicide, but I certainly missed my true family.

The thought was dismissed faster than I hoped. I had hoped to continue on, in denial that my family wouldn't send me away if they had known I would be treated poorly. But, alas, I knew that I would've only been sent off to someone else, just like my younger sisters.

Family was a delusion I wished I held longer, but it was never to be. I faded away, hoping to never wake up again, knowing I'd never been accepted, half due to my gender, half because I was _afraid_ to go to the bastard that treated me poorly.

I was a wreck―from beginning to end.

* * *

 **Hello! Blonde Neko-Chan here! It's been awhile since I've been writing, and I deleted all of my preexisting stories. I don't have a clue as to how I had confidence in those stories, but a child can dream. _Those stories were terrible. Just saying._ Anyways, it's good to be back.**

 **If anyone knows a Beta or is one, I'd appreciate some help. And motivation. Yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy! The next chapter is already written though it still needs to be edited, so, hopefully, I'll finish that soon. It is also much longer that this one. This one is kinda just a background on the OC.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than my own character, and some plot elements. _Naruto_ belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Sayonara!**

 **~Neko-chan.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

Distorted sounds, jumbled thoughts, jerky movements, and blurred vision is what I woke up to the next time I opened foggy eyes.

Was I alive? _How?_ At that point, I only knew I was alive due to the strange itching sensation I felt beneath my skin and strongly in my eyes. I couldn't move my limbs correctly and my hearing was almost as bad as my sight. Breathing hadn't been so difficult in years and my heart pounded. I could just barely hear faint words from somewhere to my left.

"Ah, so beautiful…" The words were frail and soft, I could scarcely hear it at all.

A faint and constant _beep beep_ sounded from somewhere to my right, the sound getting louder and faster. Was someone dying?

"Ah! Kimiko-san!" There seemed to be another voice in the room, and suddenly the warmth wrapped around my body was gone.

What the hell was happening?

The voices around me were unbelievably loud and frantic, confusing me to tears. I didn't cry out, but I could feel the wetness on my fat cheeks.

"Kimiko-san! Ah, are you alright, Kimiko-san?" The voices were becoming steadily clearer and louder. I opened my eyes, looking around at the _large_ ― _oh my, why are they so large?!―_ humans around me, and noticed that I was being carried in the arms of one of the large humans. A woman, by the looks and sounds of it, with short hair pulled back from her small face. She looked so worried, I myself began to grow concerned.

"Ah…Mitsu-san… you have no reason to be worried… about me…" the raspy voice was soft and feminine, but also kind and warm in ways I didn't really understand.

"Kimiko-san!" The woman who stood next to the bed gasped and held "Kimiko"'s hand. I suddenly felt like I knew what was happening.

Did the woman just go through labor and give birth to the body I was in?

I assumed that, yes, the woman just gave birth to me. "I… I shall name her… Chizuru…" And suddenly, I was a newborn by the name of Chizuru.

It was a name that meant good luck, so the woman who was to be my mother was saying I would be "good luck."

My name was a lie. I had only wished to die, but instead, I was given my memories of a previous life and forced into the body of "Uzumaki Chizuru." My "mother," Uzumaki Kimiko, died only an hour after I was born. The itching behind my eyes increased as soon as that happened.

This was _not_ good luck.

No, good luck did not exist in a world such as this one. No matter what my name meant, good luck was a lie.

I spent approximately three days, sitting in a crib next to quite a few others. For those three days, I was forced to listen to the cries and gurgles of the other infants while trying to think about where―and what―I was.

The itching sensation never left. My eyes constantly burned and my skin was always left unsatisfied.

However, on the last day in the "crib room," I'd learnt that I could focus on the itch and move it accordingly. I didn't know exactly what that meant, but I _did_ know that this "itch" was on the inside rather than an actual itch. I could only wonder if this feeling was special to only me, or if everyone knew this feeling.

No, I couldn't be the only one. I refused to think I'd be singled out in this strange place.

Though, I probably already was. Did anyone else have the memories of another life when they were born? I certainly didn't think so, nor did I hope so.

I couldn't help but wonder where I was― _who_ I was― and who would be taking care of me. I didn't wish to continue to be around children. None of them really seemed to know _anything_ at all. I was not enjoying the fact that I would have to go through another childhood.

In the end, I was going to have to go through that childhood, whether I wanted to or not. I wouldn't have to spend my entire life in the room, either. A red-haired couple had come through the door. The woman smiled and scooped my small body into her strong, warm arms. I was then able to see a small boy, though much larger than my own body, with red hair that covered both eyes and pale skin. He looked ecstatic while staring at my small, infant body. He must've wanted a baby sibling of his own.

I looked at the boy, where his eyes would be, and gave a giggle. His face lit up like a collection of lights, making me giggle more. The arms around me loosened and suddenly I was in the boy's thin and short arms. He hugged me close, and I suddenly felt as though I could be at peace as I listened to the steady and quick heartbeat of the boy I would consider my brother.

I fell asleep in the arms of the young, happy boy.

for the next four years, I was taken care of by the red-headed family. My brother was named Nagato while my mother was Uzumaki Akiko. My father was hardly around, but I did find out that his name was Uzumaki Katsuro. My father never really seemed harmed when coming back home, but he did seem tired as if he'd been walking for hours on end with only sips of water. I didn't know what the weather was like outside, since the only time I was out, I was asleep and on my way home from the hospital.

I never understood why I'd never gone outside, but I assumed it was because the weather was harsh. It was either incredibly cold, rainy, snowy, or hot. I didn't think it was hot, mainly because the inside of the house was constantly cold.

Nagato didn't leave the house either. He constantly snuggled with me on the carpeted floors and helped me with whatever blocks I was spelling out. I would babble to my dearest brother while he grinned and tried to speak back to me. He was the most adorable kid I'd ever met. He probably thought the same thing about me.

We were the closest I'd ever been with any of my siblings. My siblings from long ago, all five of them, were not anywhere near to the point of closeness that I felt to Nagato and me.

I got along with Nagato much better than either of my adoptive parents. They taught me nothing about the world and nothing about the _insufferable_ itch. Nagato didn't really seem to know what to do about my constant itchiness, especially in my eyes. I didn't mind, as I didn't particularly think he would understand.

By the time I was five, I had completely gotten my tongue under control. I was able to speak in perfectly coherent sentences. But, that was also around the time that I was to be shoved into another lifestyle.

Men with metal plates on cloth wrapped around their heads kicked open the door of our home and immediately searched through our rooms. Once they had found a kitchen, they had opened pantries and raided our food. They left through the doorway and stopped when they saw my parents and brother huddled, myself almost out of sight behind them.

They immediately slaughtered the oldest redheads. Blood was everywhere I could see.

The itch suddenly burned through my body, stretching out as I screamed, fury racing through my blood―just like the blood of my now-dead parents. Red _chains_ tore into the men, killing every single one of them. My eyes were wide and I breathed heavy breaths. My brother sat next to me, amazed and wide-eyed. I saw his eyes for the first time. They were a lilac and had rings spread evenly throughout the eye.

Had his eyes always been like that? I didn't know. His hair then went back to its original position in front of his _beautiful_ eyes. "Ani-ue… Ah… what is going on, Ani-ue?" I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I had just watched my adoptive parents die, then killed the three of the four men―Nagato had killed the other man with an invisible force. I was barely keeping myself from fainting and I didn't know how long I would be able to go without letting the trauma catch up to me.

Nagato looked absolutely terrified, but he still took me by the hand and led me out of the front door. I was immediately amazed by the rain. It was foggy and cold, my breath came out visibly as white. Nagato looked around and ran in a single direction, pulling me along behind him.

I didn't know anything about where I was or where to go, so I trusted myself to him.

It lasted for about a week. We didn't see another living human for the same amount of time. We only got scraps of food to eat, which Nagato usually gave me the larger amount, the idiot. We walked aimlessly around for quite some time, holding onto each other's hands with chilled fingers.

That was how two others found us, in most likely the same situation as us. _War orphans walking around with less hope than the ones fighting the war_ ―Nagato had told me as much as he could about the situation during the week, and I was very surprised to know that we were a minor village being used as a battlefield― _walking around, looking for somewhere safe and warm._ A young boy and girl stood there, roughly the same age as Nagato―eight years old. The boy had a relatively determined expression, lighting his honey eyes up. His hair was an odd shade or orange. The girl next to him was even stranger. She had a light shade of blue for hair and her eyes were a beautifully light shade or orange, not unlike her friend's hair.

They were cute kids, and I couldn't help but feel bad for them. Who knew how long they were alone because of the wars?

"Who are you?" I was the first to speak in the strange staring contests. I didn't give them a harsh voice, I only was curious.

Both children whipped their heads to stare at me. Their eyes were wide as if not expecting me to have a voice of my own. The girl spoke. "I am Konan, and this is Yahiko. Are you orphans as well?" I knew the answer was obvious, but I was sure she just didn't want to be rude.

I nodded, squeezing my older brother's hand. He looked down at me with for a moment, then looked at the two in front of us. He pulled me over and started to walk in their direction. He bowed slightly, just like Haha-ue had taught us to. "I am Uzumaki Nagato, and this is my Imouto, Uzumaki Chizuru." He introduced us politely, surprising the children in front of us.

They laughed awkwardly as the rain started to get stronger. I looked into the rain and smiled. I only wished it was snow―I missed snow.

Yahiko and Konan looked at the rain wearily and started to run, Nagato following as he pulled me along. I forced my weak legs to follow along silently.

The blue-haired girl pointed to a cave in the distance. Yahiko nodded and they ran straight into the cave. I was pulled behind them, but as I looked around, I could truly see the destruction this war has put the country through. Buildings fell apart and explosions sounded off in the distance. Another battle was being fought, even as we ran for a safe place. I couldn't help but wonder if _anywhere_ was safe.

We reached the cave in only a couple of minutes, but it felt like so much longer. I huffed as silently as I could. I looked around and saw four men, all dressed in red and yellow. On their hitai-ate, I saw the symbol that looked like two rocks on the metal. _Iwa_ , I thought grimly.

My brother immediately pulled the two acquaintances back and seemed to try and protect them. The men looked at us with frowns or grins. I didn't know what they wanted us for, but I knew we would either die or be captured.

 _No! Ani-ue cannot die!_ I felt my heart drop to my stomach as my thoughts traveled down the path of _death_. I felt the itch move to my sides as red―blood red―chains immediately tore through my skin. The chains pierced the men, and suddenly they didn't have hearts. I felt more than saw their death.

 _It was to protect,_ I told myself, silently hoping my beautiful friends and wonderful brother wouldn't see me any differently. I felt a sudden pity for myself launch into the bottom of my stomach, where my heart still lied. "Ani-ue… are you okay…?" I was so shaky, I surprised myself with how soft my voice had become.

Nagato looked at me. I could slightly see his ringed eyes from behind his red― _blood red_ ―bangs. "Chi-chan, I should be asking you that…" He looked to the red― _blood red_ ―chains that protruded from my ribs and stomach.

I forced myself to try and stop the chains, which was much easier than I would have thought. They dissolved into _blood red_ dust, sparkling and illuminating the cave. I looked at a puddle near my feet and saw my reflection.

My eyes were the same as my brother's and my hair was a bloody red. I stared at the rings in my eyes and my crimson hair with surprise. This was the first time I had ever seen myself, I realized. I smiled and felt a heat sting the back of my eyes. I reached up to wipe my tears. "I am okay, Ani-ue. Yahiko-san, Konan-san, are you okay?" I turned to the two, realizing that, instead of fear, they portrayed determination on their small, childish features.

They nodded at me and Yahiko grinned. "Ah, Chizuru-chan! You saved us! And don't be so formal!" Konan nodded along with him, smiling at me. I nodded and walked to the dead men on the floor. _Good luck_ , I thought, smiling grimly, _does not exist in a world where death follows you everywhere._

I reached down and looked through their packs, hoping to loot some food or a weapon for protection― _not that I'd need it_ , I thought bitterly. I found several ration bars and some crackers. I sighed in relief and separated them into four. I made one pile small, for myself, and the rest as even as I could possibly get. I handed the piles of food to my companions. "Ah, here. Don't eat them too fast, please." I smiled at my friends, hoping they wouldn't be unhappy at the not equal amounts.

"Ah, thank you Chizuru-chan!" Yahiko smiled down at me, not noticing the uneven amount I'd given myself.

"Hm, thank you very much, Chizuru-chan." Konan smiled down at me, her blue bangs sticking to her forehead because of the rain. I smiled back.

"Ne, Chi-chan, are you sure that's enough food for you?" He asked worriedly, staring at the amount of food in my small hands.

"Ani-ue, eat. I don't need as much food as you." I lied through my teeth, staring where I knew his eyes were. Yeah, I would be starving later, but I was no stranger to starvation.

After all, I had _killed myself._ I had failed _multiple times_ before the deed was done. Death by starvation was the hardest, but it was the first way I'd thought to go though I failed.

"Ah, alright, Chi-chan. If you get hungry later, I will give you some of my own…" I shook my head and nibbled on one of the crackers. I could see Yahiko and Konan staring at me, smiling.

I didn't care to ask why.

* * *

 **Blonde Neko-Chan here! I hope you liked the second chapter! I hope it didn't take too long either! I still am in need of a Beta, so PM me if you find one, or leave a review.**

 **Yeah, leave a review!**

 **If there are any major mistakes, tell me! I will try to fix them as soon as possible.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Uzumaki Chizuru, my OC.** ** _Naruto_** **is owned be Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Sayonara!**

 **~Neko-chan**


End file.
